bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:STrangE AdVenT/Mataverse Tales
Record 01 Me: First off Artack is the new Chronicler! This recording will show us why! Roll the tape Artack! Coming along with us is the former Chronicler Kopeke. Kopeke: ......... Me: He's happy to be here! We totally didn't force him to come. Nope, not at all. No kidnapping was involved. Also I will be narrating. {Artack's eyes work as a projector and.. we go back to the land before time.} Me: That's a dinosaur movie though We center on the very first Chronicler... Kodan! He was part of the Toa Mangai. However Kodan went.. X_X so for some reason there was no Chronicler for a long time until Takua. Yes...yes.. Takua... the famous Toa who became Takanuva Toa of Light. Now contrary to canon... there are actually more than one Takuas! Kopeke: ?! Yes, you heard that right! Multiple Takuas! Nobody noticed! Now.. let's go back for a bit to the Karda Nui days. This was the first Takua! This Takua had great work ethic. However due to the poor saftey measures in Karda Nui he fell off a cliff. Kopeke: *Quietly but annoyed.* Yes, it is what happened. Ask Artack. Artack knows more than Greg. Anyway luckily the Order of Mata Nui we're building an army of Takuas! Why do you ask? Well they used a Olisi and a Mask of Clairvoyance also they bought a VHS tape of BIONICLE Mask of Light to see the future! So.. they built an army of Takuas to become Toa of Light! Sadly.. in order to prevent them from finding out the conspiracy.. they could only use one at a time. So.. Takua II had amnesia but sadly.. he was kind of lazy. This even carried onto the island of Mata Nui! Where he was banished from Ta-Koro for being too lazy! When you think about it, he's like JarJar. It is then where Takua II was eaten by a Nui-Jaga so the Order had to put in another clone. Takua III woke up on a beach with amnesia. Forunately.. this Takua was more heroic. So.. he went on a grand quest for the Toa stones. However once he found them, the energy blast blew him up causing Takua IV.... Takua IV.. was also put on a beach. Fortunately this was the time he became the Chronicler. However as he was Chronicling he was stampeded by a bunch of Bohrok... thus there was Takua V! This Takua became Takanuva. However.. he was less heroic again. Takua was fired because he became a Toa. Which seems kind of ra- not going to say it. Anyway later Hahli became a Toa.. so.. Kopeke became Chronicler by defaul .How disappointing. Fortunately Artack being superior.. took his job. He doesn't even have to update the Wall of History! Also Artack would like to point out that Takua renamed himself Takanuva because he was jealous of everyone else getting new names on Naming Day. End of Record! Next Time.. we will shall reveal hidden records.. of The Shadowed One's name! 'Record 02 ' Kopeke: Okay so if your little Matoran robot knows everything.... Artack: I do. Kopeke: Then answer me this.. "What is The Shadowed One's name?" Me: Ha! I've watched the tape for that one. Artack: An easy answer. Me: Roll the tape Artack! {We go back to the distant past, where we see a younger Greg, he is having a picnic. Peaceful stock cartoon music is playing. It is a sunny day. Greg is writing on a notepad. He tears off a page, crumbles it up and throws it on the ground. We center in on the piece it has crossed out names.} Eugene Krakilllion Bob Teridax Note: Teridax can be used for another character Greg: *In a deep voice.* I just can't think of a good name for The Shadowed One! I can't let the fans down! {Greg begins scribbling more names and crumbling them up throwing them on the ground. Suddenly the sky becomes cloudy and a giant image of The Shadowed One appears in the sky!} The Shadowed One: *In a hateful tone.* Greg! Greg: *Grimly* The Shadowed One The Shadowed One: Gimme a hug bro! Greg: Sure bro! {Fortunately they can not hug since The Shadowed One is a figment of Greg's imagination and he's in the clouds. Behind The Shadowed One, Darkness comes up behind him.} Darkness: Was... that bro hugging I saw? The Shadowed One: Hugging? don't even know what a "hugging" is! Leave me alone! Stop staling me! Darkness: But its my job TSO Out! {Darkness leaves and The Shadowed One turns back to Greg.} TSO: So.. bro how's the name coming? Greg: Not too good. I just don't have any ideas! TSO: *Looks at the piles of paper* I see you're littering a lot Greg: *Excitely* Oh wait I got the idea! Its... {However before Greg can say it, a police officer interuppts him} Cop: Sir? You're being arrested for littering Greg: What? This is ridiculous! *Resists arrest.* Cop: *Hits Greg in the head with a police stick* Me: After being arrested, Greg could not remember TSO's name, so he never received a name, and Greg has been trying to remember for years with no success Kopeke: ..... End of record Category:Blog posts